The Aldus System
The Aldus System is the main system the gam's Campaign takes place in. It is a Single Star Solar system, with numerous planets and Asteroid belts, though there are only two planets which have life on them. Non-political places of interest By non-political we mean areas not heavily fought over. Aldus has two main Asteroid belts, an inner belt which separates the Machina Sector (Core of the system) from the rest of the system, and the outer belt where the Kyulek were first sighted. In the inner belt, there orbits Observer and the Frozen Edge sector at opposite ends of the system. The Grey Wall Sector is also thought to be in this inner ring of Asteroids, near Observer. In between the rings is Malus's orbital path, at a slightly closer loop than Alyssia. Alyssia lies in the inner part of the outer belt along with Freer Veor, the Seekers' refuge. Political areas Malus is the homeworld of the Malus people, and is a desert planet not visibly different than Mars in our own system. It has a single moon which is unnamed, and an asteroid field around itself. Malus lies near Observer and is at the opposite end of Aldus from Alyssia at all times. Observer is a Gas Giant with a small solid moon named Observed. It lies directly in the inner asteroid belt, and houses a Seekers stronghold, a Kyulek jumpgate and an Aldar Sanctuary (discovered in AS9) Freer Veor is a grassland planet the Seekers used to hide from the Night Sky Clan. It lies in the Jkah Quadrant and has an Aldar Jump Gate in its gravity well, as well as several Aldar wreckages. The Jumpgate leads to the Fallen Sun Sector, a site outside of Aldus where the remains of an Aldar fleet float alongside the remains of an Elathen fleet. Frozen Edge is a military outpost of the Alyssians seeking a military advantage in prototype weaponry. There is a Kyulek jumpgate here that leads to Observer and an Aldar jumpgate that goes to the Fallen Sun Sector, a different place in it though. The Aldar Jump Gate is also linked to the Aldar Sanctuary from the Sleeping Traveler Sector outside of Aldus. Alyssia is the Alyssian homeworld which is mostly grassland but has a sea the size of Asia on one side. The polar regions have little ice, and otherwise looks to be a paradise. Alyssia also has one moon only, and lies in an asteroid field. It is on the outskirts of Aldus. Grey Wall Sector: Thought to be near the Observer Sector, the Grey Wall Sector was the last stronghold for several Malus Clans that fled Malus during the genocide caused by the Kyulek and Elathen. Little else is known about Grey Wall, save for there may be a connection here with Aldar relics. Observer Sector Sanctuary: The Observer Sector has an Aldar Sanctuary inside of it somewhere with many gates that lead to many systems and planets in the system. Only one gate seems to still respond to the Hespra, and leads to a site outside of Aldus defended heavily by Kyulek, and is the site of the first encounter of the sixth race. The Sanctuary is not findable in the Malus campaigns however, though it may be the reason for the Seeker's interest there.